Mascarada
by Murraycita
Summary: Hermione se enfrenta a su ultimo año en Hogwarts sin sus amigos, mientras tanto, Draco intenta enmedar su pasado. Una Historia Draco/Hermione! Situada despues del séptimo libro  sin contar el epilogo!


Este es el primer fanfic que publico, espero que les guste! Esta situado al final de los eventos del séptimo libro sin tener en cuenta el epílogo obviamente, espero que lo disfruten.

* * *

**Capitulo uno. El último año.**

Todo estaba oscuro. Esa noche en la que el verano se iba despidiendo trajo consigo nubes que no dejaban ver las estrellas, y dejaban a la luna como un leve reflejo en el cielo. El frío y la oscuridad invadían la mansión de los Malfoy. De repente, un grito ahogado termino con la supuesta calma que llenaba el lugar. Draco se despertó, sobresaltado y bañado en sudor. No era la primera vez, durante todo el verano recuerdos del año anterior habían invadido cada uno de sus pensamientos, lo que él había sido obligado a hacer aun lo atormentaba, aun escuchaba gritos en su casa, quizás fantasmas que venían a atormentarlo por las atrocidades que ahí habían sido cometidas. Se incorporo y se puso a pensar, reflexionaba mucho en las noches en las que un recuerdo le cortaba el sueño. ¿Había valido todo la pena? ¿Cuál era el sentido de apoyar a alguien que solo piensa hacerte la vida miserable? El recuerdo del estado de su padre mientras apoyaba al señor oscuro le traía nauseas. ¿Cómo podía alguien a quien el había admirado tanto rebajarse a servidumbre? Y ahora, con el señor oscuro muerto, su padre esperaba la misma suerte en Azkaban. Definitivamente esa no era la vida que el quería, y sabía que su madre tampoco lo deseaba.

Draco se incorporó y camino hacia la ventana, el iba a cambiar todo, iba a situar a los Malfoy en un lugar de honor, lugar que habían perdido hace tiempo ya, y la única forma de hacerlo era haciendo lo correcto. Volvería a Hogwarts y luego entraría en el Ministerio, el sabía que así podría cambiar la suerte de su familia, y darle a su madre una vida mejor.

Hermione estaba empacando, dentro de poco empezarían las clases y no quería olvidarse de nada, abajo, sus padres estaban discutiendo sobre un programa que acababan de ver, y eso la llenaba de dicha. No había sido sencillo encontrarlos para retirarles el encantamiento, pero eso no le había importado, es más, estaba muy satisfecha, ya que en caso de que las cosas hubieran salido mal sus padres hubieran estado protegidos.

Estaba escuchando cuando una lechuza en su ventana la hizo sobresaltar. Era una lechuza que ella no conocía, así que tomo el sobre de su pata y lo miro con curiosidad, luego le dio un poco de comida y esta, agradecida, emprendió viaje. La carta era de Harry.

Abrió el sobre y comenzó a leer:

_Hermione:_

_Como estas? Yo sigo en búsqueda de una mascota, esta lechuza me la prestaron, pero creo que por ahora prefiero evitar comprar una, todavía extraño a Hedwig. Mira, esta carta es en realidad un pedido de Ron, me ha estado molestando últimamente para que te escriba porque dice que no quieres responderle. Se que estas molesta porque ninguno de los dos va a terminar el colegio, pero entiende que es nuestra decisión y que para ser Auror eso no es necesario, estaríamos perdiendo un tiempo valioso de entrenamiento. Ron también dice que te quiere y, dios te puedo jurar que no quiero escribir esto, pero dice que te ama y que no quiere estar así, aun así le he advertido que es la ultima vez que intervengo en esto por él._

_Ginny te manda saludos, dice que no puede esperar para verte en Septiembre, yo estaré en la estación King Cross, pero no esperes que me suba al tren contigo! Pasaré mi ultima semana aquí en la madriguera y luego volveré a Grimmauld Place, últimamente me siento mal si dejo a Kreacher solo por mucho tiempo, gracias Hermione! Mi vida era mas simple cuando el no significaba nada mas que un animalejo molesto..._

_Bueno, te dejo en paz, seguramente estarás en tu revisión numero 532 de lo que vas a llevar._

_Con amor, _

_Harry._

Dejó la carta con una sonrisa en el rostro, pero embuida con un sentimiento de tristeza y decepción. Miró una pila de papeles que se acumulaban a un costado de su habitación, eran todas cartas de Ron que se había negado a abrir, no lo hacia desde que Harry y el le habían comentado su intención de no regresar a Hogwarts. Lo entendía de Harry, después de todo era su plan desde un principio, pero le hubiese gustado que Ron siguiese en la escuela, para que siguiese con ella. Lo que más le molestaba en realidad era el hecho de tener que estar separados por tanto tiempo, cosa que ella creía, Ron no había considerado. Terminó de guardar lo último que le faltaba y se tiró a dormir, agotada.

La semana siguiente pasó a gran velocidad, y para cuando Hermione se dio cuenta, ya estaba parada en la estación. Estaba algo nerviosa, mas que nada porque sabía que tendría que enfrentarse con Ron después de estar semanas sin dirigirle la palabra y no estaba segura de que le diría, definitivamente no quería irse a Hogwarts estando en malos términos y ahora la culpabilidad de no haberse comunicado con el antes ocupaba sus pensamientos. Un grupo de gente pasó corriendo delante de ella, y al volver al mundo real se dio cuenta que la estación estaba repleta de gente, mucha mas de la que ella había visto antes.

"Es que los chicos que debían empezar el año pasado y no pudieron fueron aceptados este año, increíble no crees?" La voz de Luna la asustó.

Debido a los hechos del año anterior, y a las medidas educativas que se habían tomado, las clases de Hogwarts habían sido anuladas, teniendo que repetir el año escolar. Eso no le importaba a la mayoría, ya que realmente no habían tenido clases como correspondía, si no que habían concurrido a una especie de campo de concentración. También era un alivio para todos los hijos de muggles, ya que podrían estar con sus compañeros ahora que al fin podían retomar las clases. Las quejas llegaron principalmente de los alumnos de Slytherin, Hermione reconoció pocas caras conocidas de esa casa. Muchos, hijos de mortífagos, debieron dejar el país o decidieron simplemente no volver, y los que lo hacían preferían mantener un perfil bajo.

Además, todos los niños que tendrían que haber empezado el año anterior, pero por ser hijos de muggles no se les permitió, fueron llamados a empezar este año, junto con los niños de 11 años.

Los ruidos de emoción se multiplicaban por dos este año, y Hermione estaba agradecida por eso, y feliz que pudiesen vivir en un mundo al fin libre de preocupaciones. ¿Cómo hubiese sido si ella empezara ese día, en este nuevo mundo en el que no habría un Voldemort que, desde la sombras, hiciese peligrar su seguridad? Prefería no pensarlo, pasar por todo lo que pasó la ayudo a ser una mejor persona.

"...y Hagrid me dijo que este año traerá Snylkipuff, no puedo esperar, mi papá me dijo que su picadura te deja ver momentos de tu vida pasada" Luna seguía hablando, por lo visto lo estaba haciendo hace un rato, pero Hermione simplemente no la estaba escuchando.

"Hola Luna! Hermione, que bueno es verte en el colegio otra vez" Neville acababa de aparecen de entre la multitud.

"Hola Neville!" dijeron Luna y Hermione al mismo tiempo.

"¿Han visto a Harry o a Ron? No los veo por ningún lado"

"No, aun no han aparecido" respondió Hermione. "Aun así, no vendrán, piensan dejar el colegio y empezar el entrenamiento para aurores" un ligero tono de resentimiento paso por su voz.

"Pero aun así los veremos partir!" Harry había aparecido de la nada, estaba vestido con unos jeans y una remera, parecía sentirse mas cómodo con ropa muggle, atrás de el venían Ginny y, para sobresalto de Hermione, Ron.

"¿Así que piensan huir de la tortura del colegio? Escuche que el nuevo profesor de defensa contra las artes oscuras es un vampiro." bromeó Neville.

Hermione no estaba escuchando, su cabeza estaba llena de cosas, quería hablar con Ron, pero seguía molesta con él porque la iba a dejar sola, y aun así no quería discutir.

"¿Por que no respondes mis cartas?" la pregunta la agarró desprevenida, aún no había planeado una respuesta y Ron la estaba mirando esperando algún tipo de comunicación.

"Es que... Sabes, el hecho de que no sigas, no se Ron, para mi lo mejor es que sigas tus estudios, me molesté"

"Pero Harry también va a dejar Hogwarts ¡y a el sí le respondías sus cartas! ¿Acaso el no necesita terminar sus estudios?" La voz de Ron iba en aumento, por lo visto realmente le había molestado la falta de comunicación. Hermione no podía encontrar palabras.

"Claro, es que yo soy un idiota ¿no es así? Pues discúlpame si no puedo estar a la par de ustedes dos y necesito ser educado un poco mas para poder aspirar a algún cargo en mi vida"

"No, Ron... no comprendes" Lo estaba entendiendo todo mal, la razón por la que ella quería que él fuese era solamente para estar con ella, pero por alguna razón no podía decirlo, las palabras de Ron le dolían y sabía que ella era la culpable.

"Sabes que, comprendo bien, ahora lo comprendo todo, fui un idiota al creer que me considerabas alguien que sabia lo que hacía, alguien a tu nivel. Pensé que me apoyarías con mi decisión, pero veo que no puedo obtener el respaldo de la persona que pensé que me lo daría" Ron estaba rojo, Hermione apenas podía contener las lagrimas.

"Ron, cálmate, no veas todo así, me parece que estas malinterpretando las cosas" Harry intervino.

"No te metas en lo que no te incumbe"

"Me incumbe desde que somos amigos hace 8 años, así que por favor piensa las cosas"

"Harry, no hace falta" dijo Hermione entre sollozos.

"Saben que, no pienso tolerar esto, Harry, nos vemos luego" y así como termino la oración, Ron desapareció.

Las lagrimas comenzaron a brotar de los ojos que tanto las habían aguantado, todo había salido mal, absolutamente todo, y Hermione sabía que era su culpa. No había sido capaz de hacerle llegar sus verdaderos sentimientos a Ron, tampoco tendría que haberlos ignorado por tanto tiempo, había actuado como una niña, y eso la desesperaba. Para ella, que nunca había estado en una relación, era algo nuevo. Los libros no te dicen como actuar o dejar de hacerlo frente a las emociones que estar en una relación traen, y en ese nuevo campo ella era una inexperta, aprendiendo de la peor manera que hay cosas que uno no tiene que callar. Harry trató de consolarla, pero eso solo la hacia sentir peor.

"No te preocupes Her, ya se le pasará, mi hermano es un idiota temperamental, seguro en unos días te escribirá rogándote" dijo Ginny.

"Si quieres puedes usar esto" dijo Luna extendiéndole una pulsera con extraños dijes "es una pulsera de la felicidad, si la usas te pones mas feliz de lo normal, mi papá nunca me deja salir de casa sin ella, pero considerando tu estado creo que te servirá mas a ti"

"Gracias" dijo Hermione levemente a sus amigos.

Los motores se encendieron, el tren estaba por partir.

"Bueno, supongo que es hora de que se vayan" dijo Harry, y le dio un gran beso a Ginny, Hermione prefirió no mirar la escena de amor. "No me extrañen demasiado!"

Y así Hermione entró al tren y se despidió de la multitud que saludaba a los pasajeros, pero no vio a Ron por ningún lado.

Draco estaba sentado en un camarote, rodeado de gente que el no conocía. Extrañaba el viaje del año anterior, libre de hijos de muggles y muchos que prefirieron no cursar, el tren había estado casi vacío, y había podido tener un camarote para el y sus amigotes. Este recuerdo le trajo una gran tristeza, ya que ninguno de los dos se encontraba a su lado ese día, Crabbe había muerto el año anterior, preso de su propia idiotez y su sed de poder, había conjurado un hechizo que no supo parar y fue el mismo que le dio muerte. Aún le dolía el hecho de haber perdido a su amigo, si bien no tenia una gran inteligencia, el y Goyle le habían hecho compañía incluso desde antes de empezar el colegio, y les tenia una gran simpatía, que muchas veces prefería ocultar. Goyle no había vuelto, su padre estaba en Azkaban y su madre vio como prudente abandonar el país, hace meses que no oía una sola palabra de el. Era raro, estar sentado en el tren sin nadie que le hiciese compañía, o mejor dicho, la compañía adecuada, ya que había estad escapándose de Pansy Parkinson toda la mañana. Sus padres decidieron que lo mas prudente era que terminase el colegio ya que claramente no le veían un gran futuro en caso de no hacerlo. Cansado del ruido, se levanto y fue a cumplir son sus tareas de prefecto, al menos eso lo mantendría alejado de sus pensamientos.

Camino por el pasillo del tren, le parecía mas largo de lo habitual, seguramente con el incremento de gente habían agregado un par de vagones para evitar la sobrepoblación de los mismos. Había demasiadas caras que no conocía y eso lo ponía nervioso, odiaba los amontonamientos de gente, desde niño que lo hacía, cada vez que sus padres celebraban alguna fiesta el iba a su cuarto a jugar con sus juguetes.

Muchas caras conocidas los miraban con desagrado, ya estaba acostumbrado, era la fama que su padre se había ganado, que el mismo se había ganado, y no le gustaba.

Caminó y caminó hasta que llegó al fin al vagón donde los prefectos estaban reunidos, y el mundo se le vino abajo. Las pesadillas que no lo dejaban dormir se resumían ahí, enfrente de él. Granger se encontraba en una esquina, parecía que había estado llorando, y eso no ayudo en nada a Draco. El no pudo evitar que la torturasen, estaba ahí ¿Qué podía decir? El no podía negar quien era ella, su padre ya la había visto. Nunca le había caído bien, eso es una realidad, pero tampoco le deseaba ningún mal a ella, ni a nadie. Lo había deseado, si, repetidas veces, hasta que descubrió lo que realmente deseaba, lo tuvo en sus manos, el poder de lastimar. Y no le gustó. El sufrimiento no es algo para tratar a la ligera, el vio como la gente rogaba por sus vidas, lloraba y se retorcía, vio como torturaban a familias enteras, a niños, e incluso el tuvo que hacerlo, lo odiaba, pero mayor era el temor que tenia por la entidad que invadía su casa. El Señor Oscuro lo trataba como una mascota, y era mayor su temor a sufrir las consecuencias de negarle los placeres a este que a hacer sufrir a los demás. Pero lo lamentó, hoy deseaba haber dicho que no, pero él sabia que no podría, temía por él, pero también por su madre. Y así, en ese temor fue el día en que tuvo que reconocer a Potter, Granger y Weasley, pero no quería, sabia lo que vendría para ellos, y no se lo merecían. En ese momento el estaba resentido con Potter, pero ya no. Los eventos que habían transcurrido en el año pasado le habían hecho notar que todo lo que había creído, o bien, le habían hecho creer era una mentira, y por mas mal que le cayese, Potter tenia algo que el ansiaba, el valor de enfrentarse a lo que mas se teme, y por eso lo respetaba.

Pero ahora se encontraba frente a la fuente de su arrepentimiento, ahí, en frente de el, sin poder hacer nada, Granger había sido torturada por su tía. Sus gritos rondaban en su cabeza como un martillo, todas las noches volvía al momento en que el la había reconocido, a regañadientes, pero lo había hecho, y había marcado su destino. El también había sufrido el cruciatus, cuando al fin lograron escapar. Sabia lo que se sentía, pero para el era un castigo bien recibido, no por haber incumplido las ordenes del Señor Oscuro, si no por los crímenes que el sabía, eran imperdonables.

Durante todo este pensamiento Draco había dejado los ojos clavados en Granger, que seguía con la cabeza gacha, como en su propio mundo.

¿Seguirían en ella las secuelas de lo que por su culpa había vivido? ¿Cuanta gente sufriría por lo que directa o indirectamente él había causado?

Sus pensamientos se cortaron de golpe cuando alguien le dio sus tareas del día.

Todo había salido mal, la repetición de lo sucedido una hora atrás ocupaba la cabeza de Hermione, no podía pensar en otra cosa y eso la ponía cada vez peor, así que se puso su medalla de prefecto y se encamino a hacer sus labores como tal. No era Premio Anual, ese año no habría ninguno, el título se le daría a las dos personas con mayor nivel a final de curso, ya que nombrar un Premio Anual a principio de año sería confuso debido a los acontecimientos del año anterior. En parte lo agradecía, porque no quería mas responsabilidades de las que ya tenía. Un año de vacaciones de responsabilidades y de salvar el mundo. Ese pensamiento la hizo reir. Acomodó sus cosas al lado de las de Luna y partió.

Para su suerte, el lugar de reunión de los prefectos era bastante cerca de su vagón y no debió caminar mucho, porque la cantidad de gente que rondaba en los pasillos, a los que ella se encargo de retar, era abrumadora.

Cuando llego la discusión ya había empezado, se había planteado, con la falta del premio anual, hacer un consejo común entre los prefectos del ultimo año, y planear los pasos a seguir entre todos. Sabia que tenia que dar su opinión, pero simplemente no podía concentrarse, las discusión que había tenido con Ron seguía presente y no la dejaba pensar. Miraba al piso y trataba de contener las lagrimas que querían salir, cuando de repente sintió que alguien la estaba mirando. Muy rápidamente levanto la mirada, Malfoy estaba mirándola fijamente, y eso la aterró, de repente, recuerdos que no quería tener de un día que no quería repetir llegaron a su mente. Estaba en un piso frío, muy frío, y solo quería morir. Sacudió su cabeza, no quería pensar en eso, ella se había dicho que nunca mas traería esos recuerdos a su memoria.

Luego de unos momentos se les informo a cada uno su labor y partieron a sus puestos. Hermione agradecía inmensamente esto, ya que eso significaría dejar de pensar, algo que necesitaba con urgencia. Camino por los pasillos calmando a los chicos nuevos e informando a los viejos y una vez terminada su labor paso a un camarote vacío y se sentó. Miro por la ventana, esta sería la ultima vez que vería esos paisajes, el ultimo viaje de ida a Hogwarts. Un sentimiento de melancolía la invadió, hubiese deseado congelar ese momento para siempre, la emoción de lo que le espera en el castillo, juntarse con la gente que quería al fin. Pero esta vez, ni Ron ni Harry estarían con ella.

No estaría sola por supuesto, tenia a Neville, a Luna y a Ginny, pero eso no evitaba que se sintiese abandonada a su suerte, estos últimos 7 años Ron, Harry y ella había estado pegados como un solo ente, siempre en compañía de al menos uno, y saber que eso no se cumpliría este año le dejaba un gran vacío. Aun mayor era el vacío que se le hacia dentro cuando pensaba en Ron, quería arreglar todo, cuando llegase a Hogwarts le escribiría una carta, esta vez no dudaría ¿o si?. Acompañada por la soledad las lagrimas que tanto habían luchado por salir ganaron la pelea al fin y entre llantos Hermione se durmió.

Draco al fin había terminado con todas sus tareas, al menos por ahora. Sabía que el momento en el que llegasen debería nuevamente ir para guiar a los de primer año a los botes. Aprovecho su momento de descanso para ir a sentarse a algún camarote, pero todos parecían repletos. Caminó por varios vagones, y su lucha parecía ya en vano cuando pudo ver un vagón habitado por una sola persona que parecía estar durmiendo de espaldas, por lo que vio la oportunidad perfecta para un segundo de soledad y en silencio ingreso al camarote.

Miró por la ventana, nunca lo había hecho detenidamente, y ahora que el tiempo de disfrutarla llegaba a su fin le hubiese gustado haberle prestado mas atención antes. Estaba feliz de que ese era su ultimo año, pero también tenia miedo, miedo de que al terminar sabia que las cosas serian difíciles para él, no seria fácil levantar el nombre de los Malfoy, menos en una comunidad mágica que aceptaba como igual tanto a magos como a sangre sucias.

Se mordió el labio, tantos años había usado esa palabra que ahora era difícil liberarse de ella, pero sabia que debía hacerlo, debía hacerlo si quería un mejor futuro para él y para su madre.

De repente, un ruido lo hizo salir de su ensimismamiento. La persona que estaba delante de el había producido un murmullo, pero parecía completamente dormida. Pero al hacerlo, Draco le prestó atención por primera vez, y aunque no veía su cara, su pelo era reconocible a kilómetros de distancia, frente a él se encontraba justamente persona que menos deseaba ver.

Granger estaba profundamente dormida, pero parecía sollozar en sueños, Draco la observaba, su cabeza le decía que se vaya, pero el no se movía. La miró como si nunca la hubiese visto antes, intentando ver una diferencia que haga la supuesta lucha que había mantenido los años anteriores por separarse de los sangre sucia válida, pero no pudo encontrarla. Incluso ella, que según el pensamiento de la gente con la que Draco se juntaba tendría que ser claramente inferior, era mucho mas inteligente y le iba mucho mejor que a Draco, y el lo sabía, no podía negar un hecho tan claro. La miraba y se odiaba a si mismo por su inmadurez, por haber hablado sin saber, sin saber lo el verdadero sufrimiento, que todos lloramos, todos sentimos y todos sangramos de la misma forma, seamos o no de familias mágicas. Ahora él lo sabía, pero era demasiado tarde para cualquier tipo de contacto, tanto con ella como con cualquiera que lo hubiera conocido antes. Tras un resoplido lleno de tristeza, Draco se retiró del camarote.

Hermione se despertó sobresaltada, alguien acababa de irse de su camarote. Seguramente era un chico de primero, la estaban volviendo loca por partida doble. Al asomarse por la ventana vio el castillo a lo lejos, y lamento haberse dormido, le hubiera gustado disfrutar un poco mas el paisaje que tanto amaba y que jamás volvería a ver, al menos no montada en ese tren. Se incorporó, acomodó su túnica y fue en busca de los otros prefectos para organizar la salida de los alumnos. Al pasar por un vagón alguien la tomó de la mano, era Ginny.

"Her, estas bien? No te hemos visto en todo el viaje y estábamos preocupados."

"Todo mas que perfecto" mintió. "Ahora si me permites, tengo que ir a lidiar con unos chiquillos molestos."

Ginny dudó, pero al final soltó su mano y la dejó ir, deseándole suerte.

Caminó por un par de vagones sentando a todos en sus lugares, la emoción de la proximidad había invadido a los de primer año que saltaban de una ventana a otra para tratar de ver un poco mejor el castillo al cual se acercaban cada vez mas.

Al fin llegó al vagón donde nuevamente estaban asignando a los prefectos su papel a seguir.

"¡Ah, Granger! Al fin llegas, perfecto, tu irás con Malfoy a guiar al primer grupo de chicos de primero con Hagrid" las palabras del prefecto de Ravenclaw le cayeron a Hermione como un baldazo de agua fría.

"Pero...!" El grito de los dos fue tan al unísono que parecía haber sido dicho por la misma persona, tanto Hermione como Malfoy se encontraban en desacuerdo con la decisión, cada uno por sus razones.

"No hay tiempo para peros, ya estamos bastante retrasados por la cantidad de chicos que hay corriendo por los pasillos ¡Y es solo llevarlos hasta Hagrid"

Hermione y Malfoy se miraron levemente, y sin decir una palabra se encaminaron hacia su destino. Cada uno por su lado juntó a los alumnos de primero en un solo grupo y sin siquiera mirarse fueron hasta donde Hagrid los esperaba con los botes. Hermione podía escuchar los ruidos de asombro y miedo de los niños de primero, y recordó la emoción que ella sintió al estar en esa situación. Si bien ya había leído todo sobre eso antes de siquiera montar el tren, no se comparaba en nada con lo que era estar al fin ahí, a punto de descubrir un mundo que antes para ella solo existía en los cuentos.

Saludó a Hagrid, el cual estaba enterado de la ausencia de sus compinches, y luego de dejar a todos los chicos del primer grupo dió la vuelta con la intención de retomar sus tareas. Malfoy pasó rápidamente a su lado, y en un murmullo casi inaudible dejó escapar:

"Lo siento"

Hermione se quedo dura. ¿Acaso lo había imaginado? Seguramente habría dicho cualquier cosa y ella, en su estado de distracción, había entendido mal.

Dejando pensamientos locos atrás, Hermione se dirigió a su ultima ceremonia de selección.

Continuará...


End file.
